Pasion Salvaje
by Chobits3
Summary: un deseo, un simple anhelo , es lo unico que desea la tecladista de HTT


_**bueno aqui les traigo un One-shot espero y sea de su agrado**_

_**siento que me quedo flojo, pero esta basado en una cancion de K ON**_

_**que por cierto la interpreta mugi... **_

* * *

No cabe duda que hoy es otra noche como todas las demás… acababa de llegar de un largo ensayo, deje mis cosas aun costado de mi cama… me dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño, de verdad necesitaba uno y así poder aclarar mis sentimientos y emociones, sumergida en la tina de baño, me encontraba con mis ojos totalmente cerrados y mi mente en blanco, totalmente relajada, estuve asi por mas de 30 min tenia que salir del agua ya que me estaba volviendo pasita… tome mi ropa y me la coloque… _En_ _la noche profunda_, sí, tan profunda como el mar, _salgo de mi_ _habitación… _camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta, _El mundo_ _que veo cuando_ _me subo_ _en el techo_ de mi gran mansión _es el futuro_ _pienso_… _Cuando la_ _luna brilla_ _sobre mí_, no puedo _decir una mentira_, ¡estoy realmente enamorada! Grite a los cuatro vientos, ¡_Cállate_, o se _va a despertar_ _esta pasión_ _definitiva! _Me grite a mi misma, dirigí mi mano derecha para calmar los latidos de mi corazón…

* * *

_Por debajo del_ _lejana_, y _extenso_ _cielo,_ _¿cuáles son las_ _cosas que puedo hacer_ _yo_? _Yo_ _tengo_ _mis inquietudes_, _pero me gustaría_ _intentar_ _creer en_ _mí misma. _sé que será difícil la situación en la que estoy pero, _Si encuentro_ _a alguien_ _que me gusta_, yo lo _abrazo_ _fuertemente_ _y_ _con fuerza._

¿_¡Qué sueño_ tan _audaz_ _tengo,_ _en mí!_? _..._ ¿_Así que fue_ _este_ _tipo de chica_? La que logro enamorarme. _La libertad_ _se extiende_ _infinitamente_ _más_ _que el espacio,_ _me encuentro_ _en el techo_, _y recibo_ _esperanzas_ _como fines de_ _ayer_… _Cuando estoy_ _avivada_ _por el viento_, _mi_ _coraje_ _se enciende._ _Cuando puse_ _mi mano_ _sobre mi pecho_, yo entiendo _mi pasión_ _salvaje, _esta pasión que hace que todos mis sentidos empiecen a fallar, mi amiga me trae loca.

* * *

_¡Por encima de_ _las amplias y_ _enormes_ _estrellas_, _que_ _son los lugares_ _que puedo ir_!  
_Tengo_ _mis dudas,_ no si ella también sienta lo mismo que yo,_ pero_ _mis esperanzas_ _llevo_ _a cabo._  
_El dobladillo_ _aleteo_ _de mi_ _maxi_ _hace que sea_ _difícil caminar_, _así que voy a_ _cambiar, y caminar_ _en una_ _minifalda… _ojala y así ella se fije en mí, **"Mugi, ¡que linda te vez así! ¡¿Quieres un helado?! ¿¡Vamos a ver una película!? ¡Mugi!, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" **  
_¿Qué_ _determinación_ tan agitada_ tengo._ No puedo ni tan siquiera controlar los latidos de mi corazón de solo imaginarla a ella diciéndome muchas cosas... desde aquella vez que salimos ella y yo a solas por primera vez, me había dado cuenta de que era ella de quien yo estaba enamorada.

* * *

_Así que fue,_ _este_ _tipo de chica _de quien yo estoy enamorada. _Al igual que la_ _creciente y menguante_ _de la luna_, tan bella como siempre… _Me muevo_ _hacia adelante_, con _mis altibajos_… no puedo dejar de pensar que _pronto_ _voy a_ _aparecer delante de_ _alguien y_ luego _gritare_, _"_Wah!" _Para_ _darle_ _una sorpresa,_ _y luego vamos a_ _reír juntos... _si, eso es lo que mas deseo.

_Debajo del_ _vasto y_ _lejano_ _cielo,_ _¿cuáles son las_ _cosas que puedo hacer_ _yo_? Jugar limpio es lo que puedo hacer, _el_ _día de hoy que_ _sólo_ _vendrá_ _una vez… el viento que_ _me_ _llega_ _desde el este._  
_Cosas_ _que cambian_, las cosas _que son eternas_, _Quiero_ _disfrutar de todos y cada uno de ellos_.  
_Lo que_ _un inocente_ _deseo_ _que llevo _dentro de mi.

_Estoy_ _segura, de que..._ _Yo era un_ _tipo de chica_ _como ella..._! _¿Cuáles son las_ _cosas que puedo hacer_? _Una marca_ _nueva yo_ hare_..._ _¿Dónde están los_ _lugares_ _que puedo ir_? _Una marca_ _nueva yo_ vere._.._

* * *

**si quieren saber como se llama la cancion **

**se llamaa "Yasei no Jounetsu"**

**esque esta bien subliminal **

**bueno espero sus reviews jeje**

**saludos **


End file.
